Benutzer Blog:Schnuffel97/The Wizarding World of Harry Potter (Universal Studios Hollywood) - Ein Erfahrungsbericht
Nach dem Studium mal richtig Urlaub machen, am besten weit weg! Amerika wäre nice, Westküste, Kalifornien. San Francisco und Los Angeles mit Studienfreunden erkunden, das wär's! Dank dualem Studium inkl. Ausbildungsvergütung konnte dieser Traum in diesem Jahr wahr werden, selbst für die "armen Studenten". Zweieinhalb Wochen Erlebnisurlaub mit allen Sehenswürdigkeiten, die die Region zu bieten hat, standen auf dem Programm. Glücklicherweise hatten sich alle Beteiligten entsprechende Gedanken gemacht, was sie gerne sehen würden. Denn ich selbst hatte die Universal Studios in Hollywood zunächst gar nicht auf dem Schirm. thumb|260px Wenn man die Universal Studios besucht, bekommt man eine Mischung aus "klassischer Studiotour" mit den Sets und Requisiten aus allen möglichen Filmen (in LA z. B. Transformers, Once Upon a Time in Hollywood oder Jurassic Park) und einem riesigen Freizeitpark aus verschiedenen Themen der Filmindustrie. Ich wusste bereits, dass man in einem solchen Park ein riesiges Harry-Potter-Areal aufgebaut hatte, nämlich in Orlando, Florida. Einige Stars aus den Harry-Potter-Filmen haben sich dort bereits blicken lassen und wurden medial begleitet. thumb|260px Seit 2016 gibt es einen solchen Freizeitpark auch in den Universal Studios von Hollywood. Zwar nicht so umfangreich wie in Orlando, aber dennoch genug, um einen ganzen Tag darin verbringen zu können. Nachgebaut wurden u.a. der Bahnhof und die Geschäfte von Hogsmeade, sowie das Außengemäuer von Hogwarts auf einem Felsen. Fahrgeschäfte thumb|260px Der Themenbereich um HP umfasst im Wesentlichen zwei Fahrgeschäfte. Das Highlight ist sicherlich die Attraktion "Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey". Dabei bewegt man sich auf einem fahrbaren Sitz (Viererreihe) durch einen Gang, von dem aus man häufig den Blick auf eine Leinwand erhält. Durch die Bewegungen des Sitzes werden die Bewegungen aus der Leinwand fast real, was beim Besenflug durch die Ländereien von Hogwarts natürlich extrem viel Spaß macht. Richtig fetzig wird es, wenn einem Luftdüsen das Gefühl von Wind vermitteln oder es beim Feuerspeienden Drachen tatsächlich warm im Gesicht wird. Zwischendurch bewegt man sich auch mal weg von einem Bildschirm und findet sich in diversen gruseligen Settings mit richtigen Puppen wieder, z. B. Acromantulas oder Dementoren. Sogar die Peitschende Weide schlägt wild um sich und kommt einem bedrohlich nahe. Insgesamt natürlich saucool, aber eben auch beliebt. Bei 20 Minuten Wartezeit am Morgen war es noch ziemlich entspannt, aber auch 60+ Minuten scheinen keine Seltenheit zu sein. Immerhin wird man in der Schlange mit allen möglichen Nachbauten aus den Filmen beglückt und kann sich z. B. an der Statue der buckeligen Hexe, einem Gewächshaus mit Alraunen, dem Sprechenden Hut, dem Goldenen Wasserspeier oder Dumbledores Büro erfreuen. Ein Gerät zur Aufnahme von Bildern ist auf jeden Fall lohnenswert. thumb|260px|left Wer nicht zwingend in einer geschlossenen Gruppe fahren will kann alternativ auch den Single-Rider-Zugang nehmen. Oft ist der ziemlich dünn besetzt und die Wartezeit beträgt nur wenige Minuten. Man fährt dann z. B. als "Auffüller" bei einer Dreiergruppe mit. Aber wenn man richtig ins HP-Feeling kommen möchte, sollte man wenigstens einmal den langen Weg gegangen sein! Das zweite Fahrgeschäft ist eine kleine Achterbahn, der "Flight of the Hippogriff". Sie ist im Vergleich deutlich unspektakulärer und meiner Meinung nach bei langen Wartezeiten auch nicht lohnenswert, aber bei entspannten Zeiten auch ganz nett. Läden und Geschäfte thumb|260px Hogsmeade lädt geradezu dazu ein, viel Geld loszuwerden. Es gibt sehr viele Sachen hier zu kaufen, viel mehr als bei Elbenwald oder ähnlichen Seiten. Notizbücher, Knuddelmuffs, Schokofrösche, Langziehohren, Heuler oder auch Besen stehen zum Verkauf. Umhänge, Krawatten, Schals und Quidditch-Trikots (Potter, Malfoy, Chang, Diggory) aller 4 Häuser stehen in nahezu allen Größen zur Auswahl. Sogar lange Menschen können sich einkleiden, ein großer Vorteil gegenüber Elbenwald! Wer also richtig Geld ausgeben will fährt entweder einen Tag nach LA oder er schaut im Online-Shop der Universal Studios vorbei, wenn sein Koffer zu klein ist. thumb|260px|left Wesentlich kostengünstiger ist es jedoch, wenn man einfach nur umherläuft und Bilder macht, so wie ich. Besonders gefallen haben mir vor allem die Sachen, die nicht zum Verkauf stehen und zur Aufmachung gehören. Dazu gehören zum Beispiel Dr. Filibusters Fabelhaftes Nass-Zündendes Hitzefreies Feuerwerk, die Hand des Ruhms oder die Werke des großartigen Zauberers Gilderoy Lockhart. thumb|260px Ein Erlebnis ist auch ein Besuch bei Ollivanders. Man wird nur in kleinen Gruppen hereingelassen und darf einer Auswahlzeremonie beiwohnen, wenn der Zauberstab sich einen Zauberer aussucht. Ist ne richtig nette Show im Stile Harrys (zwei Fehlversuche, der dritte klappt), kann man sich auch auf YouTube anschauen. Fürs leibliche Wohl sorgen sowohl ein Butterbier-Stand auf der Straße (8$ ein Becher, aber sehr lecker - ein bisschen wie Sahnelikör ohne Alkohol), als auch das 3 Besen. Auch hier sind die Preise sportlich, was sich aber richtig lohnt ist das "Great Feast" für 4 Personen. Da wird man für ~17$ p. P. aber so was von satt, man kann das auch locker zu fünft essen. Magie rundherum Das ganze Gelände wird permanent musikalisch beschallt. Vor allem die Musik von John Williams klingt aus allen Ecken und Kanten, an jeder Ecke mit einem anderen Charme. Kann aber auf Dauer auch nervig sein, zumindest wenn man eine Stunde mit seinem Great Feast zu kämpfen hat und nur 3-4 verschiedene Lieder in Dauerschleife kommen. thumb|260px Richtig nett sind die magischen Orte, an denen man mit einem Zauberstab mit der Umgebung interagieren kann. Dazu muss man sich einen der interaktiven Zauberstäbe kaufen, die von Kameras erkannt werden. Mit der richtigen Bewegung löst man beispielsweise bewegende Türgriffe oder andere Aktionen aus, die wirklich authentisch gemacht sind. Witzig fand ich übrigens auch den Besuch auf der Toilette. Regelmäßig taucht da Myrthe aus einer Schüssel auf (natürlich akustisch) und redet auf einen ein. Da merkt man wieder, wie viel Potential in der Welt eigentlich steckt! Fazit Toll! Einfach toll! Unbedingt einplanen, wenn man an der Westküste ist. Allerdings sollte man sich überlegen, ob man lieber einen ganzen Tag im Wizarding-World-Bereich verbringen oder auch die anderen Attraktionen der Studios mitnehmen möchte. Denn die sind auch richtig gut gemacht. Da kann man schnell in Zeitdruck geraten. Toll war in meinem Fall, dass es in diesem Herbst ein Sonderangebot gab, mit dem man mit einem Tagesticket 2 Tage in die Studios gehen konnte. Da klang der Eintrittspreis von 115$ doch gleich ein wenig versöhnlicher. thumb|left|620px Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag